


Taken

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one would have suspected that a grim reaper could be one of the victims in the recent string of kidnappings, and for it to be HER, of all grim reapers... that was downright impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

William woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. 6:45 sharp. That gave him precisely one hour to get ready for work and, assuming the trains were as punctual today as they were every other day, allowed him to arrive at exactly 8:00 for the start of his shift.

Of course,  _he_ wasn't the one that needed an entire hour to get ready.

"Grell, get up."

"Five more minutes," the redheaded reaper in question mumbled into her pillow.

"Your makeup isn't going to fix itself," William replied as he began buttoning his shirt. With a loud groad, Grell quite literally rolled out of the bed, wrapping herself in a cocoon of blankets in the process. Opting not to untangle herself, she isntead inchwormed to the bathroom. William couldn't help but smile to himself at her ridiculousness. He wondered how she ever managed to get herself ready in time for work before they started living together.

In that moment he realized that Grell was always at least half an hour late before they started to live together.   


He adjusted his tie and slicked his hair back, nodding at his reflection in approval before leaving the bedroom to make his way to the kitchen. He paused outside the bathroom where Grell, with most of her hair tied back in a ponytail and her bangs held away from her face with a hairband, was applying some cosmetic product to her face that William couldn't identify to save his life.

"Coffee?" William asked.

"Two sugars and cream."

"I know. French vanilla?"

"Obviously."

With that, William left Grell to her completely incomprehensible beauty routine.

\---

About fourty five minutes later Grell came down the stairs, her hair and makeup looking immaculate as ever. Even after two years of living together, William could never wrap his head around the fact that she could somehow go from looking vaguely like she had been dragged up from the pits of hell to looking like, well... Grell.

"Coffee."

"+On the counter."

Grell grabbed the mug and gratefully took a sip. She jumped up on the counter and started swinging her legs. William examined her attire more closely and shook his head. "As the department head, I  _should_  make you change."

"But as my boyfriend, you won't," she said with a sly grin.

"Honestly, between the bow, the heels, the coat, the chains... I think the only thing you are wearing that's regulation is your trousers." Grell just laughed.

"You know you love it."

William abruptly stood up, his face slightly red. Grell loved the effect her teasing had on him. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Oh, darling, when are  _you_ ever late?"

\---

Grell groaned at the task that just appeared on her to-die list. It was 9AM.  _Way_ too early for manslaughter. She slumped down in her chair and glanced over at Ronald.

"Can you collect this soul for me?"

Ronald laughed and shook his head. "No way, Senior. I've got ten souls to collect in about fifteen minutes."

"Suicide circle?"

"You know it."

She groaned again. "Eric?"

"Hospital job."

"Alan?"

"Sorry, Senior, but it's your assignment. You really should do it yourself."

With a sigh, Grell stood up and picked up her death scythe. "These are new shoes!" She complained before finally leaving to the realm of the living. William was probably trying to get back at her for something, making her have to get her new shoes bloody like this.

\---

"Sutcliff!"

Grell laughed and rolled her eyes. "So  _professional,_ Will."

"Would you mind explaining why it took you an  _hour_ to complete a fifteen minute job?"

"Do you have any idea how much blood humans can pour out when they're stabbed in major arteries? I simply  _had_ to take a shower and change."  


William glared at her. "Are you sure you didn't go visit that _vermin_ you've decided to associate with?"

"Oh, how could I  _resist_ a chance to go visit Bassy?"

There was a moment of silence before William simply said "Finish your paperwork, Sutcliff."


	2. Chapter 2

”Doesn't Senior Sutcliff look awful today?”Alan asked as he sat down next to Eric on the couch. He handed the older grim reaper a cup of tea. Eric nodded and looked over at Grell.

“Hair undone _and_ no makeup... They're probably fighting again.”

“Again?” Alan frowned. “So this has happened before?”

“Yeah, but not for three years.”

“I can hear you, you know.” Alan and Eric jumped, surprised that Grell was suddenly directly behind them.

“S-senior!” They stammered out in unison. Grell simply sighed and walked around the couch to sit in the chair across from it.

“I can't blame you for talking. I know I couldn't keep my mouth shut when you were having your little... Thing last year.” This made Eric blush furiously. Alan, however, just looked concerned.

“Senior, are you okay?”

“I'm fine.”

“Look, I understand if you don't want to talk to me about it, but you're clearly upset.”

“I'm fine,” Grell snapped. “Surprise you as it may, I don't have to be butterflies and rainbows at all times.”

“Senior-” Alan was cut off by William walking into the room. He looked angry, even more so than usual. Alan and Eric both subconsciously straightened their backs in an effort to not be doing anything that William might find unacceptable.

“Sutcliff.”

“William.”

Alan and Eric could practically feel the tension in the air as the two of them glared at each other. They shifted uncomfortably, unable to decide whether they should leave or not.

“Don't you two have paperwork to do?” William practically shouted, making up their minds for them.

“Y-yes sir!” They both stood up and ran to their respective offices as quickly as they could. They didn't want to get on William's bad side today.

When they left, Grell's expression softened. There was a look of pleading in the depths of her eyes. “Will-”

“Not now.”

“No, we really do need to talk about this.”

“Not. Now.” William turned and coldly walked out of the room, leaving Grell alone. She sighed and looked down at her lap. She wondered if William even knew how much his words last night had hurt her.

\---

 _“Will,_ what _are you so upset about?”_

_“Are you really asking me that? Honestly? You know what this is about.”_

_“No, I don't!”_

_“'I can never resist a chance to see Bassy!'”_

_“That's seriously what this is about? Will, you know I was joking!”_

_“I don't think you are anymore.”_

_“Why would I choose a demon, of all things, over you?”_

_“Oh, so I'm just one step above a demon now, is that it?”_

_“Will, I didn't mean-”_

_“Is that why you throw yourself at every man you can? Am I boring you? Am I just not enough to please the great Grell Sutcliff anymore?”_

_“That's not-”_

_“Well maybe I'm bored with you. Maybe ten years really is too long to love someone.”_

_“Will...”_

\---

Grell sighed, closing her eyes. Despite how badly she wanted to cry, she had been holding the tears back for far too long to be able to at this point. Now all she could feel was the clenching pain in her throat.

She chose not to go straight home that night. She needed to clear her mind, get away from the grim reaper's realm and everything that came with it entirely. She decided a walk in Hyde Park was the best course of action. It was one of the very few parts of the living realm that she actually enjoyed visiting. It was peaceful, beautiful.

It was so peaceful that she let her guard down entirely. She didn't even have time to react to the cloth wrapping around her nose and mouth, time to stop herself from breathing before the chlorophorm made everything go black.


	3. Chapter 3

William woke up to the sound of his alarm going off at 6:45 sharp, just like every other morning. Unlike every other morning, however, there was not a mass of red hair next to him. He sighed as he stood up. She probably thought that he was still mad at her and stayed at Slingby's house again last night. He decided to get ready as fast as he could so he could leave early and stop somewhere to buy Grell an apology gift. Maybe a nice new necklace and some chocolate or something.

He wasn't worried when he arrived at 8:00 and Grell wasn't there yet. After all, Slingby wasn't there either. They probably slept in.

He still wasn't worried when Slingby came running in at 8:06 and Grell wasn't with him. She was probably still fixing her hair and makeup.

When 8:30 came around and there was still no sign of Grell, he started to get worried.

"Slingby!" William called across the office. Eric stiffened and turned around.

"Yes, sir?"

William quickly crossed the office to meet the younger reaper. He allowed his expression to soften just slightly, making his concern clear enough for Eric. "Did Grell go home with you last night?"

"No..." Eric narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Why?"

"It's not like her to be this late..." He sighed, his stoic, professional expression returning to his face as he adjusted his glasses. He turned to face the rest of the office. "Has anyone seen Grell Sutcliff?"

There was a general chorus of various forms of the word "no." William felt his heart sink, but he didn't dare let it show on his face.

"I know she went for a walk in Hyde Park after she clocked out last night," Ronald said, "but that was the last I heard from her."

That just made William even more concerned. "Knox, I want you to go down there and look into this. She might have gotten herself into trouble... Again."

Ronald groaned. "I'm not going to have to work overtime over this, am I?"

"If you finish this up quickly, no."

"Fine."

\---

Grell woke up coughing. Everything was dark, and she could feel cloth in her mouth. Was she gagged? She tried to stand up, but she found that her arms were bound to the wall behind her. As carefully as she could, she tested the bindings. If they were something weak, like rope, she could easily break-

Iron. Damn. She was strong, but not that strong. With her hands tied up like this, she couldn't even call up her death scythe.

She was trapped.

Light flooded into the room. Grell became accutely aware of the fact that she was not wearing her glasses, as everything was blurry and out of focus. She couldn't help but wonder what the hell could have happened to make  _all_ grim reapers so terribly near-sighted.

Two people walked into the room. Grell couldn't tell what gender or age they were, as they appeared to be two big black blobs instead of actual  _people_. 

"So this is Red, huh?" A man's voice. He sounded older... Maybe fourties or fifties.

"That's right." Another man. "What do you want to do with...  _It_?" Grell felt herself flinch at the word. It made her sound like an animal. She would have rather been called "him" than  _that_. 

"It?"

"It might look like a lady, but its genitals would tell you a different story."

Grell started to feel sick. This man had been  _looking_ at her?

One of the men walked up to her. He grabbed her chin and roughly tilted her head up, forcing her to look at him. He was close enough now for her to be able to make out his face. He was even older than his voice suggested, probably in his sixties.

"Oh, now _you_ are a rare beauty. Just look at the color of your eyes." He let go of her and walked away. "Sell it at the next auction. There has t be some old pervert who likes things like it, and those eyes makes it worth more."

"Yes, sir."

The door closed, and Grell was once again surrounded by darkness.

_I have to get out of here._


	4. Chapter 4

Ronald sighed as he began making his way toward Hyde Park. This was probably all a waste of time. Grell most likely just fell asleep by the river, forgot to breathe, and wound up at the Undertaker's again. Still... Ronald knew that he should investigate this properly. Even if William wouldn't admit it, this wasn't  _really_ about making sure that the association remained undiscovered by the humans. This was about Grell, and making sure that she was safe. Despite how hard he tried to hide it from all of the younger reapers like Ronald, the fact that him and Grell were in a fairly serious relationship had become the talk of the academy in the past five years. They all knew that the big, scary department head had a soft side, and they all knew that his soft side was reserved for Grell and Grell alone.

Messing up this assignment up in any way would almost certainly cost Ronald his career. 

He started down one of the paths leading to the bridge. He had spent enough time working under Grell to know that she would go this way. Slinging his death scythe over his shoulder, he began to look for any sign of his Senior.

"Are you sure this is where they've been happening?" Came a voice behind him. He ducked into the bushes and watched to see who it was.

"Of course, young master." He recognized them almost immediately. It was hard not to, given how often they had interfered with Reaper business.

The little kid and the demon that Grell was so fond of.

The demon stopped right in front of Ronald's bush, holding his arm out to stop the kid as well.

"Sebastian, what-"

"May I ask what someone like you is doing hiding in a bush, eavesdropping on our conversation?"

Ronald sighed and stood up. Of course the demon was going to realize that he was there. He was a  _demon_. "I'm just trying to get some work done, that's all."

"And what kind of work might that be?"

Ronald thought for a moment. On one hand, this was a demon, and he didn't owe him any explanation. On the other hand, this was Sebastian Michaelis, the demon that Grell often left work for days on end to go harass. He could very well know where she was.

"I could ask you the same thing. What business does a demon have in Hyde Park?" Ronald replied, deciding not to answer the demon.

"I don't have to answer to you."

"And I don't have to answer to you." He checked his watch and sighed. "My shift ends soon, and I am  _not_ working overtime over this, so if you have nothing else to say to me..." He began walking away. However, Ciel's next statement made him stop in his tracks.

"What a bother. Anyway... This is where the women were being kidnapped?"

 _Kidnapped?_  

"Yes, sir. All of the reports said that they were last seen walking down this path at night."

Ronald's eyes widened with comprehension.  _Oh no_. 

\---

When Grell woke up, she was no longer in that dark room with her arms chained to the wall. Instead, she was in a cage with her arms bound together in front of her. There was light streaming in from the windows, and if everything was not a blur, she would have surely seen dust motes floating along the golden rays.

She still did not have her glasses, much to her dismay.

"Ah, so you're awake, Red." The man from before walked over to her cage.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I can't tell you either of those things, darling." Grell felt her stomach twist into a knot. Will was the  _only_ one she let talk to her like that.

Will... Was he worried about her at all? Did he even know that she was missing? He was probably just angry that she wasn't at work... She wished she hadn't made those comments about Sebastian. She thought Will knew that she wanted to  _kill_ that demon, not-

This wasn't the time for that. "Where are my glasses?" She demanded.

"Oh, those? With such fine craftsmanship, probably on the face of some nobleman by now."

Great. Now she was going to have to get a new pair when she got back to the Dispatch Society. Pops was going to kill her this time, for sure. 

"Why did you kidnap me?"

The man laughed. "Kidnap is such an ugly word. I prefer 'involuntary relocation.'"

Grell just glared at him. "Why. Am. I. Here."

"If you must know, sweetheart," Oh, she was going to reap him the first chance she got for talking to her that way, "it's to make  _me_ money. I gotta survive somehow, love."

"You people are such over acchievers," Grell said with a laugh. "All biology requires you to do is make a bunch of babies and move on, that's it." She rolled her eyes. "But  _no,_ you have to go put a bunch of value into tiny pieces of paper. Didn't one of you ever think 'Huh. Maybe our purpose is copious procreation?"

The man reached through the cage and pulled Grell toward him, making her smash her face into the bars in the process. Grell's smile didn't leave her face for even a second.

"Now, now, no playing until we've been  _properly_ introduced. A lady has to have  _some_ standards."

"Listen here, you bitch," He said as he threw Grell back. Her head hit the ground quite painfully, but she didn't let it show on her face. She didn't want to loose the upperhand. "You are in  _no_ position to get smart with me. You're just a piece of merchandise, and it's in your best intrest to not be  _defective_ , understand?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Grell sat up, that cocky smile still plastered on her face. "Was I supposed to be paying attention? So sorry, I got distracted writing my will for when I  _die_ of boredom."

"You think you're funny, don't you?"

"I think I'm  _hilarious_."

The man spat on her. "Bitch. You'll be sorry." With that, he walked away and left the room, leaving Grell, once again, alone.


	5. Chapter 5

"You aren't human, are you?"

The man walking in paused. Through the blurriness, Grell could barely make out his muscles tensing up at her words.

"Oh? And what makes you think that?"

"Keeping a woman like me captive? No human could do it without a little help."

He came closer, close enough to come into focus. Grell could tell by the look on his face that she was exactly right.

"What the  _hell_ are you on about?"

"You can stop playing dumb, dear. I know a rat when I smell one."

The man sighed, his anger fading, replaced instead with a sadistic smile. "You're pretty perceptive. So, you've got me figured out. Mind telling me exactly what  _you_ are?"

"Oh, honey, isn't it obvious?"

"Reaper."

Grell's smile grew wider. "Bingo."

\---

Ronald frowned at the coffins surrounding them. "Um... Senior... Why exactly did we come...  _here_?"

"If Grell really was kidnapped,  _he_ likely knows something about it." William cleared his throat. "Excuse me, sir," He called out. "Are you in?

Alan, Eric, and Ronald all remained huddled together, the dread clearly showing on their faces, although Eric was trying his best to hide it. William looked over his shoulder at them and sighed.

"Honestly... You're  _all_  Grim Reapers. A few coffins shouldn't scare you."

"S-sorry, sir..."

Laughter echoed throughout the room, causing the three to return to their huddled position.

"I didn't expect to be seeing you again so soon, Mr. Spears..." One of the coffins began to open slowly, revealing the grinning man inside. "Could it be that you wanted to see me?"

"I am here strictly on Association business."

The Undertaker sighed, a frown replacing his grin. "I see... Is something about to happen again that you will be short-handed for?" He sat down on one of the coffins as if it were an everyday bench, something that Ronald and Alan both found slightly unnerving. "You  _really_ need to hire more workers, instead of bringing me out of retirement all the time."

"Wait,  _he's_ a grim reaper?" Ronald whispered to Alan.

"Apparently."

William sighed once again out of irritation. "Actually, we're here for information."

The Undertaker's grin returned. "Information, you say?" He stood up and practically ran over to William, getting far closer than the younger Reaper would prefer. "You know my price."

"I'm afraid I can't provide you with  _that_ , but I can promise that we will...  _Overlook_ the fact that several records are currently missing from our library."

The Undertaker sighed and crossed his arms. "You're no fun. I definitely prefer that red-headed... 'Associate' of yours. He at least  _tries_ to humor me."

" _She_ ," William corrected, "Is actually why we're here.

"What do you know about the recent kidnappings in Hyde Park?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I am discontinuing this story until future notice. I can't figure out exactly where I want it to go. I will continue to upload other stories, and may eventually re-visit this one. I'm very sorry to those who want to know what happens next!

William had never been more frustrated in his life, not even after the kitchen incident with Grell back in 1854. The other tree reapers with him were careful to stay at least three steps away as they all made their way down the street away from the Undertaker's shop. They were all hoping that they wouldn't be the one William decided to take his anger out on, seeing as Grell wasn't here.

"So we have no new information." Though his voice remained steady as ever, they could all hear the slight hint of fury in it.

"Um... Sir..." Alan said timidly. William ignored him.

"We have no new information and no leads on where Sutcliff might be."

"Sir!" Alan's voice was more forceful this time. William stopped walking and turned to face him, his sudden stop causing Ronald and Eric to trip over their own feet.

"What is it, Humphries?"

Alan took a deep breath. "Sir, the Undertaker mentioned that Ciel Phantomhive was looking in to these kidnappings as well."

William frowned. "As I said, no  _new_ information."

"Well... We might be able to get some information from them."

"What  _exactly_ are you suggesting, Humphries?"

"I'm..." Alan swallowed nervously, knowing full well exactly how much William was going to like this idea. "I'm suggesting that we should... Maybe... Ask them for help?"

"You want  _me_ to go crawling to that  _rat_ for help?"

"It may be the only way, sir."

William sighed. He knew that Alan was right. "Very well, then."

\---

With expert stoicism, Sebastian methodically spread a spoonful of jam across a crumpet. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that the yard was on fire yet again. He ignored it with grim determination. That could be dealt with later, he reasoned. Maybe it would even sort itself out.

"Sebastian," Ciel said, his irritation clear.

"Yes, young master?"

"Go get control of that dog of yours."

Sebastian sighed. "Yes, sir."

"SEBASTIAN!" They could both hear Meyrene running up the stairs. "Sebastian, we have guests!"

Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other, both silently asking the other who it could possibly be.

"Go see to it, Sebastian. Then deal with the yard."

"Yes, sir."

As Sebastian slowly made his way downstairs, he was already formulating a plan to keep their guests, whoever they may be, from seeing the... "Problem" they were having with Pluto. 

_The fire is currently contained to the back of the manor. If I can stop it before they reach the young master's office, I-_

Any thought of  _worrying_ about their guests vanished entirely from his mind when he opened the door to see four grim reapers.

"I believe you remember me." William said as he adjusted his glasses. "We have some questions to ask you."

Sebastian smiled. "Oh?  _You_ need  _my_ help?"

"Believe me when I say that  _this_ ," William gestured to Sebastian as he spoke, "Was our try last resort. If we could complete our investigations without coming to  _you_ , we certainly would."

"And what might this investigation be?"

"We understand that you and your current  _owner_ ," William made sure to put emphasis on that word, "are currently investigating a series of kidnappings in Hyde Park."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What do the kidnappings have to do with your association?" 

"We believe that one of our workers was a victim. We are simply cleaning up after her."

Sebastian looked once again at the group of four, and his smirk returned to his face.  _Well, you have certainly confirmed my suspicions about the nature of your relationship with Grell, Mr. Spears..._ He thought. "Very well. If what you say is true, then we may not be dealing with someone. We could use the power of  _four_ reapers, in that case." Sebastian took a step back and gestured into the mansion.

"Please, do come in."


End file.
